Until I'm Home
by wintercrystal
Summary: Blaine receives news of his NYU application. 6x11 reaction fic.


The email comes while he scribbling down choreo notes on his tablet. In front of him, he hears Mr Schuester concluding practice and giving a pep talk with Kurt and Rachel nodding along, just like he should be doing but all he could focus on were those words on the email notification.

**Result of your Application to NYU**

_Oh God_.

Blaine could almost feel his heart stop and his stomach drop as he slowly reached out to grab Kurt's hand, clutching it turns to him, a concerned look marring his face as he took in his husband's suddenly pale skin. "Blaine? What's wrong?"

"I… the…" Blaine choked out, fingernails leaving crescent marks on Kurt's palm from how hard he was holding them. He couldn't say it. The words just wouldn't leave him. So he handed the tablet over to Kurt with his shaky hands.

The New Directions and Warblers trickled out of the room, followed behind by Mr Schue and Rachel, leaving the choir room to just the both of them.

Kurt took the tablet from him, glancing at the notification and tensing up before sitting down next to Blaine on the piano seat. "Wow. Um, are you gonna read it?"

"I'm…" Blaine croaked out, clearing his throat, taking a deep breath and then speaking again, "Kurt, I'm scared."

"Oh, Sweethea-"

"What if I don't get in!" He burst out, "what if I don't, and I have no where to go because Dalton burned down and no one else will hire me because I dropped out of college. And I can't go back to NYADA. What if I don't belong at New York, Kurt? What if I'm stuck in this place for the rest of-"

Kurt's lips were suddenly on his cutting his ramble off halfway, and Blaine just sat there shaking, allowing the familiar feeling of Kurt's lips moving against his ground him.

When Kurt pulled away, Blaine was still trembling. His hands had shifted to Kurt's chest as they kissed and he clung onto him, refusing to let go.

"Will you listen to me now?" Kurt asked, running his thumb across Blaine's cheek softly.

"I'm just so, so scared." He whispered.

"I know. I know that you're scared, Sweetheart, but it's okay to be." Kurt murmured back, "Do you remember what you said to me when I was rejected from NYADA and stuck here haunting the halls of McKinley? You said that I belonged in New York. That I didn't need NYADA to validate anything. And I'm going to say the same thing to you right now, Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel, so you better listen well.

"You belong in New York too. So what if NYU doesn't accept your application? You can reapply in the next semester. And you don't have to be scared because I'll be here with you during the entire way. I'm never saying goodbye to you. We're husbands. For better or for worse, remember?"

Tears had gathered in his eyes by the time Kurt finished speaking, and tears were already rolling down Blaine's cheeks when he nodded and took another deep breath. "You're right. I just... I just have to be brave."

"Courage, remember?" Kurt smiled, handing the tablet back to him and taking his hand.

"Courage." Blaine chuckled and gave their hands a squeeze. "Here goes."

He clicked on the email and the few seconds that it took to load seemed like hours. His heart was pounding and when the page finally loaded, he once again felt all his breath leave him.

**Dear Mr. Anderson-Hummel,**

**I am pleased to congratulate you on behalf of New York University on the success of your application for our 2015 program.**

"I got in…" He gasped, more to himself than to Kurt because he had to register the fact that _holy crap he got into NYU_ "I got in! Kurt, I got accepted into NYU!"

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt squealed pulling Blaine into his arms for a tight hug, "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations."

"I got accepted… I really got accepted! We're going back to New York and I'm going to study in NYU!" Blaine laughed, tears once again flowing freely while he tightened his arms around Kurt.

"I am so proud of you." Kurt said as he pulled back again, the both of them quivering with excitement. "C'mon lets go somewhere fancy for dinner to celebrate."

"Actually, can we just have a quiet night at home please?" Blaine asked, glancing to the floor and letting out a laugh before looking back at Kurt shyly, "And can I- um, can I be the one to call your Dad? And Carole? To tell them the news? And they can come over to have dinner with us and it can just be a nice family night."

"Of course you can." Kurt exclaimed as they walked towards the door hand in hand, "they are going to be so happy for you, Blaine."

"Wait," Blaine suddenly stopped and tugged him back, "can we just um, stay here for a while?"

Upon seeing Kurt's confused look, he chuckled and explained, "I just want to have this little moment, just to ourselves before we have to go back out into the crazy world."

Kurt's frame softened as he wrapped his arms around Blaine again.

"Anything for you."


End file.
